Kiss the Girl
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: Two totally oblivious Matoran. One secret wish. When frustration boils over for a certain Ta-Matoran, advice from a friend leads to something beautiful and unexpected. JxH
1. Oblivion and Agony

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bionicle or any material related to Greg Farshtey or Lego in any way or form.

* * *

Note: I came up with this after I saw Nikira12's work entitled _Fluff fluff fluff_ on deviantart. (She's the absolute goddess of human-Bionicle artwork, by the way). Afterward, I ran through my iPod for a song that would be appropriate for these two, and, oddly enough, "Kiss the Girl" seemed perfect for it. Gotta love the pretty obvious JxH in Mask of Light x] Anyway, in true form to Nikira12's work, I'll be describing the characters as human, not bio-mechanical. Thanks for reading!

* * *

It was an unusually hot day on the outskirts of the village of fire, and it didn't seem to be helping a certain Captain of the Guard any as he paced back and forth in the strategy room adjacent to his sleeping quarters, grumbling to himself. But it wasn't any strategic maneuvers that vexed him, oh no; it was a certain Ga-Matoran that kept creeping into his mind. He played images of her over and over in his mind: the way she'd smile and shrug nonchalantly as she passed him on her way to talk to Turaga Vakama about the kohlii match being held two days away; the way she smirked whenever she caught him staring at her, turning her face away from him to talk to other Ta-Matoran. Jaller positively _growled_, stalking over to the nearest wall and slamming his hands against the black rock, dragging them down harshly as he grit his teeth in agony.

_"If I don't figure out why she's doing this to me, I'm going to go mad…"_ the captain thought to himself. He'd long ago acknowledged the fact that what he felt for the beautiful Ga-Matoran wasn't just friendship; he'd nearly smacked a Le-Matoran for trying to flirt with her after the Le-Koro/Ga-Koro kolhii match. Takua had barely managed to restrain him, much to Jaller's chagrin.

The captain let his forehead smack against the rough stone, his auburn bangs doing nothing to cushion the impact. No, his feelings went much, much deeper than friendship. As if on cue, Jaller's best friend and kolhii partner bounced through the doorway to the strategy room, hands clutching a pair of kolhii sticks.

"Hey! How ya doin' Jaller?" Takua smiled, oblivious to his friend's discomfort for the moment. Said captain groaned and ran a hand over his face, pushing himself away from the wall.

"Not so good, Takua." The Chronicler tilted his head, shaking his toffee-colored locks out of his eyes before regarding Jaller's tormented golden-brown eyes, aggravated face and the slump of his shoulders as he sat down heavily on a couch in the corner, face in his hands. Takua closed the door behind him and leaned the kolhii sticks against the wall next to it before walking over to his friend. The Chronicler sat down beside the captain and put his hand on the other's shoulder comfortingly. Takua knew of only one thing to make Jaller look like that.

"Hahli?" Jaller nodded wordlessly, face obscured by his hands.

"She's always in my mind, Takua. I can't focus on my work or kohlii, and Mata Nui, even Toa Tahu came by to talk to me!" Takua's face softened sympathetically. He knew how hard it was to try and concentrate when something else was on his mind: he'd only been wandering away from his work for the past thousand years or so ever since he'd first awoken on the sands of Mata Nui's beaches. Silence reigned for a few minutes in the strategy room, broken only by Jaller's frustrated sighs as he began to calm down. Suddenly Takua had an idea.

"Jaller! I've got it!" Said captain jumped at his friend's outburst, and he was immediately on guard, wary of whatever plan Takua had cooked up this time.

"…And what exactly do you have in mind, Takua?" The Chronicler was practically bouncing with glee, green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Why don't you just kiss her?" It took Jaller a few seconds for those six words to register properly, before he opened his mouth in reply.

"And just _what_ in the world made you think of _that_?" he cried. Takua shrugged.

"Hey, if you think about it, it'd be a pretty good way of telling her your true feelings. I mean," Takua looked a bit sly, "you've never been able to pull it off before." Jaller looked away from his friend, suppressing the desire to smash the couch's cushion against his head and fiercely telling himself he was _NOT_ blushing. Takua chuckled and slapped Jaller's back good-naturedly.

"Come on, Jaller. Think about it later. I bet practicing kolhii would make you feel better. How about it?" The captain groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he got up to get his gear before heading out the door.

* * *

For once, Takua had been right. Practicing kolhii against some of the other Matoran who had come to Ta-Koro to watch the finals had effectively taken Jaller's mind off the situation with Hahli. The captain watched with pride as a ball that was previously headed straight for his goal bounced off his shield and landed just ahead of Takua, who easily scooped it up and hooked it out of an oncoming Onu-Matoran's way before throwing it into the Onu-Koro goal. The bell sounded the goal, the final one for the practice match, and the Ko-Matoran referee called the game, declaring Jaller and Takua the winners. Jaller smiled and laughed, wiping the sweat out of his eyes as he knocked his kolhii stick against the Onu-Matorans' congratulating them on a game well-played. They exchanged good-natured banter on their way out of the kolhii field so the next team could practice. It just so happened that the next team was Ga-Koro's.

"Oh no…" Jaller's eyes widened as he saw Hahli walking beside her teammate Macku, both girls dressed in kolhii practice gear, carrying their sticks and giggling over something their Le-Koro opponents had said. The Captain of the Guard felt himself shiver at how beautiful Hahli looked with her dark-blond hair tied into two braids down her back, her unruly bangs falling into her clear blue eyes. At the same time, he glared at the Le-Matoran talking to her, noticing all too keenly how the Le-Matoran's hand gripped hers a little longer than necessary after shaking her hand, how he stood a little too close for Jaller's comfort when talking to her, and it wasn't until Takua shook him—hard—that Jaller realized he was not only glaring, but growling again.

"Jaller! Let's go so Ga-Koro can practice!" The captain glanced at his friend, before looking back toward the other players and handing Takua his gear.

"Just put them in my room, Takua. I'll be back soon," he muttered, already stalking toward the too-friendly Le-Matoran.

"Hahli!" he called out. The Ga-Matoran turned around at the sound of her name, and her eyes widened when she saw who had called her.

"Jaller!" she smiled, running up to him. "Good game back there! But I didn't see the new move you and Takua have been talking about-"

"_Hahli_." The young woman fell silent as she looked up at the Ta-Matoran, confusion written all over her face. For his part, Jaller was trying to make the connection between his brain and his mouth so he could force the words he had bottled inside him out.

"I-I…l-l…" Hahli looked even more confused, pulling at the end of one of her braids to twirl it around her finger as she peered up at him. Jaller lifted his eyes from the floor and their gazes met, causing the Ta-Matoran to jerk his head up so he stared at a point just above her head. Hahli blinked and looked down, pretending to be interested in the gloves she wore for kolhii as she felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Um, would you meet m-me here tomorrow a-around sunset? A-And, um, bring your k-kolhii gear…" Jaller cringed inwardly at the slightly-strangled sound of his voice, and he felt himself beginning to sweat again. Hahli bit her lower lip & glanced up at him.

"Sure, Jaller." The Captain of the Guard was surprised that she had accepted so quickly, and he looked back down at her only to find her eyes—_Mata Nui, her __**gorgeous**__ eyes_—looking up at him shyly, a faint tinge of pink staining her cheeks. Jaller felt his own blush deepen as he unconsciously leaned toward her, hypnotized by the depth of her brilliant blue orbs. Hahli felt a shudder go through her body at the look in Jaller's golden-brown eyes, and she reached up a hand as though to place it on his chest, lifting herself on tip-toe but the moment was shattered by Macku, who tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hahli-"

"Wha-! Who-? Wha-?" The Ga-Matoran spun around, nearly hitting Jaller in the face with her braids. "Oh, Macku. I'm sorry…" Macku had a strange look on her face, grinning as she watched Jaller shake his head slightly before stepping away from them toward a fast-approaching Chronicler. Hahli smiled sheepishly as she walked toward her friend, who was holding out a kolhii stick. The blushing Ga-Matoran took it as Takua came up behind Jaller, trying to hide a smile as he witnessed the scene between the two of them.

"…Well, Jaller, I think it's about time we left these _fine_ Ga-Matoran and their Le-Matoran opponents to their game," Takua said in a loud voice, catching both Macku's and Hahli's attention. The Captain of the Guard nodded and turned on his heel, bringing a hand up to cover his face.

"Um, Jaller?" The Ta-Matoran froze, slowly looking over his shoulder at Hahli, who fidgeted with her kolhii stick.

"Um, tomorrow? Sunset? Kolhii gear, right?" Takua glanced at his friend, and watched in amazement at the small smile that spread over his lips.

"Tomorrow at sunset, Hahli," said Jaller, turning and breaking into a run. With every pounding of his feet against the stone floor of the field, Jaller's mind said _Yes, yes, yes!_

"Hey! Jaller, wait up!" shouted Takua, who took off after his friend, leaving the two Ga-Matoran behind. Macku glanced at Hahli, who stared wistfully after Jaller's retreating form. Once he was gone, she turned to her teammate and blushed anew at the knowing look Macku gave her.

"…All right, Macku. It's him," she muttered, shaking her head to clear it. Then she took up her kolhii stick and twirled it, calling out to the Le-Matoran team. "Now, who's up for some kolhii?"


	2. Fireworks and Twilight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bionicle or any material related to Greg Farshtey or Lego in any way or form.

* * *

Note: Yes, I do make some references to the MNOLG 2, although I'm not quite sure whether they're correct, as I've only gotten _maybe_ halfway through it. I've only defeated the Onu-Koro team, and I'm working on getting to the hermit in Ko-Koro.

* * *

"Oh, WHY didn't I ask her to meet me YESTERDAY?" Jaller groaned into his pillow, clutching it miserably. Takua rolled his eyes from his reclined position on the captain's couch, writing up a report about one of Pohatu's exploits that would be carved into the Wall of History later. The Chronicler knew that his friend's complaints were only because he was impatient, and hated waiting, especially if it was for something he really wanted.

"For one," Takua began with mock-indignance, "it would've interfered with Ga-Koro's practice time. And secondly, I know for a fact that if you'd asked her to meet you at sunset yesterday, you would've gotten cold feet and left her hanging. Or you'd have sent me to apologize to her for you!" Jaller glared at his friend with one golden-brown eye before dropping his head heavily into his pillow again, knowing full well his friend was right.

He just didn't want to admit it.

"I just… I just love her so much, Takua," said Jaller, voice muffled by the pillow. "I love her so much I don't even know how to begin to tell her." The Chronicler sighed heavily, green eyes softening and a sympathetic smile curving his lips as he looked at his friend.

"Just kiss her. It'll make both your lives a lot easier. Besides," Takua chuckled, getting up to deliver his now-finished report to Turaga Vakama, "you're not the only one who's been wondering for ages." At that statement, Jaller's entire torso shot up from the bed, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"…_**What**__?_" Takua laughed at the captain's expression.

"Like I said: just kiss her!" The Chronicler shouted as he ran out the door. Jaller stared after him, Takua's words slowly sinking in.

"_Hahli loves me… too?"_ Shaking his head vigorously the Captain of the Guard checked the time on his clock and groaned, shoving his face into his pillow once more.

"Why do I still have an _**hour**_ left?"

* * *

Hahli made her way through Ta-Koro toward the kolhii field, nervously twisting a lock of hair around her fingers. She knew she'd be late; she'd left five minutes from the time Jaller had said to meet her at the Ta-Koro kolhii field and it was ten minutes away by walking. Hahli suppressed the desire to break into a run as the sun set over the horizon, painting the Village of Fire a bright golden-crimson. As the Ga-Matoran made her way through the brimstone-cluttered paths, she grumbled about having to drag her kolhii gear along with her.

When she finally reached the kolhii field, she was exhausted. Hahli hoped to Mata Nui that what she assumed would be an all-out match between the two of them wouldn't be too difficult. It would look bad for Ga-Koro if she lost to the Ta-Matoran the day before the finals. Upon entering through a field goal, she found the field deserted. She looked around, confused, but she didn't see Jaller anywhere. The longer she stood there, looking for the Captain of the Guard, the more foolish she felt for having come here. Eventually, she turned to leave, but a voice from directly above her called out.

"Hey! Hahli, up here!" The Ga-Matoran looked up to see Jaller's flushed face high above her where the Toa were to sit for tomorrow's game, his own kolhii gear slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Turaga Vakama wanted me to check that everything was ready for the Toa!" he called down. "Be right there!" Hahli blinked as Jaller grinned lopsidedly at her, before taking a few steps back and taking a running leap off the edge. The Ga-Matoran's eyes widened as she watched her friend in freefall coming closer, and she didn't realize he had landed until he lost his balance, falling forward on to her.

"Jall—ahh!" They fell onto the ground in a tangle of flailing limbs and groans of pain, as kolhii equipment was strewn across the field. Hahli groaned and put a hand to her head, eyes shut in pain, feeling a heavy weight sprawled across her body. The weight shifted slightly, moaning in pain, and blue eyes opened to meet golden-brown hovering over her. Jaller's mouth was slightly open, his face red in embarrassment at the position they were in, and he quickly rolled off the Ga-Matoran, stifling a groan of pain as he sat up. Hahli blinked, still stunned from the impact and the surprise of finding Jaller on top of her, and she felt her face flush. Staring straight up at the twilight sky, she spoke to her friend.

"Are you okay?" The captain groaned again.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna be doing that again anytime soon." Jaller looked over at Hahli, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I landed on you. I thought I would be able to just jump in front of you," he looked back up at the sky, trying to hide the prominent blush on his face. Hahli glanced at him before pulling herself slowly into a sitting position. She saw that Jaller had his eyes closed, brow furrowed as he held a hand to his head, as well as the faint coloring in his cheeks. The Captain of the Guard gingerly stood up, holding his hand out to her.

"Sorry, again, Hahli," he said. "Anyway, before we play a few rounds of kolhii, I wanted to show you something." The Ga-Matoran didn't see the way Jaller swallowed nervously as she took his offered hand and pulled herself up. Together, they collected the pieces of kolhii gear scattered around, and then Jaller led the way up a flight of stairs to the highest parapet of the field.

The second Jaller opened the trapdoor leading to the roof of the parapet, they were nearly blinded by the setting sun. Hahli gasped as she saw over the lip of the Mangai volcano, her gaze following the slope of cooled magma to the edge of Ta-Wahi where it met the protodermis ocean. The sun was setting directly in front of them, and Hahli had to shield her eyes from the glare, her mouth open slightly as she gazed around.

"It's beautiful up here, Jaller!" she cried. The Ga-Matoran had never seen anything like this, not even when she'd gone to Mount Ihu to train in the art of Purity. She felt Jaller come up behind her, closer than she expected, and she felt herself blush. For his part, the Captain of the Guard was struggling with what to say, not quite sure what he should do next. He'd wanted her to see something only he and Takua had found while on a day off from work, but he didn't know what to say next. The Chronicler's words floated back to his mind as he watched Hahli looking down toward Ta-Wahi. He watched as his hands came up to rest gently on Hahli's shoulders, and his eyes widened slightly as he stepped close enough to press her back against his front. Deciding to throw caution to the wind for once in his life, Jaller leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

"I know of something even more beautiful than just this view, Hahli," he murmured, heart hammering wildly in his chest. Hahli felt a shiver run through her entire body as she leaned back into Jaller's body, hands coming up to rest over his.

"What?" she asked softly. Jaller turned her head to look at her, and he felt lost as Hahli's beautiful cerulean eyes gazed back at him with an unnamed emotion, her lips parted. The Captain of the Guard took one last shaking breath before whispering,

"You." Hahli felt like she was going to fall to her knees as she watched Jaller lean closer toward her, eyes lidded, and she felt her own eyes slide closed as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Suddenly, the entire world seemed to go silent, and Hahli could have sworn she heard fireworks going off somewhere. Jaller froze entirely; his body going pleasantly numb at the feeling of the Ga-Matoran's lips against his, and it was as though a single loud pop went through his mind, followed by the sudden realization that after all the times he'd been too afraid to tell her his true feelings, she felt the same way for him as he did for her.

When they finally pulled away, the sun had set completely, and the stadium fires had been lit, giving off a bright glow as well as some heat to combat the sudden chill that swept in from Mount Ihu in Ko-Wahi. Jaller looked down at the Ga-Matoran in his arms, her hand coming up to rest against his cheek tenderly, and he turned her around so they were face to face, embracing each other. Jaller tucked her head under his chin and held her tightly, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Hahli," her murmured. The Ga-Matoran lifted her head from his chest, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Jaller." Hahli then leaned up to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. The moment was broken by a shout from the field below, and the couple looked to see a group of Matoran starting a game of kolhii just for fun. That's when Hahli realized what she'd originally come to meet Jaller for.

"Hahli…" the Ta-Matoran murmured, looking at the group.

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"Do you still want to play a practice game with me?" Hahli looked at Jaller, then at the group, deliberating whether to take him up on the offer after what had just happened. When she finally reached a decision, she felt herself blush again, but looked straight into Jaller's eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"I think kolhii can wait," she murmured, pulling him into another kiss.


	3. Masks and Rematches

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bionicle or any material related to Greg Farshtey or Lego in any way or form.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I just had to include this scene as an epilogue of sorts. After I saw how _obvious_ the liking between Jaller & Hahli in the MoL movie was, I just _had_ to do something for it. I keep staring at Vakama when Jaller shakes his head right before they leave, and I always giggle because it's so _obvious_… -gets tomatoes and other refuse thrown at me- Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Three days after their first kiss, Jaller had been assigned the job as Herald of the Seventh Toa. Takua had been volunteered against his will to be the captain's companion, and needless to say, the two Ta-Matoran were not in the best of moods as they trudged toward Ta-Koro's main gate, followed closely by Turaga Vakama and Takua's pet Ussal crab, Pewku. Jaller had it especially hard—he'd barely realized that his feelings for Hahli were returned in the same way, and now he had to leave on a journey that could last for Mata Nui knew how long. He just hoped that she wasn't mad at him for his forced servitude as the Herald.

Jaller's eyes glazed over; he hadn't seen Hahli since the after-party of the kolhii match, and what an after-party it was. Of course there was dancing, games, and food, but that wasn't what Jaller and Hahli had done for at least half the time. They'd been playing their own version of kolhii, one in which their goals counted as how many times the other had to kiss them. For that game, Jaller played his hardest, and he managed to score four goals to Hahli's winning five. The pair had fallen to the ground together, exhausted, and Jaller had begun to pay Hahli, kissing her right there on the field until she couldn't breathe. Hahli had wanted to give Jaller what she owed him, but he stopped her, instead dragging her back to his hut where they could really pay each other in kisses. But that had been before the announcement that the Kanohi Takua had found was the Avohkii—the Mask of Light—and Jaller's subsequent assignment. Now, the Ta-Matoran didn't know what to do.

"Jaller…" The Captain of the Guard froze as he heard the soft feminine voice of his newfound lover behind him. He turned, thinking he'd see anger and frustration, but instead, Hahli's eyes were merely full of longing and reluctance to see him go. She put her hands on her hips and put on a small, sad smile.

"Look, don't get mushy, Jaller… But I have no time for a long good-bye," she murmured, gazing at him with her beautiful azure eyes. Jaller racked his mind for something to say, anything that would sound reassuring to her, but he could say anything of the sort.

"I-I was just gonna say… well… You owe me a rematch on the kolhii field," he finished, mentally hitting himself for such a lame reply. Hahli's eyes lit up at his response, though, and her smile grew and turned cheeky.

"Well, then," she chuckled, winking at him, "you'd better hurry back, because _I'll_ be practicing." Jaller stared after her retreating form, his mind processing her words and the very probable double meaning behind them, and his face reddened. He noticed Turaga Vakama smiling knowingly at him, and he shook his head to try and clear it before hopping up on Pewku beside Takua. He sighed and took out the Avohkii.

"_Looks like this is gonna take a while…"_


End file.
